everything_starts_from_breaking_through_the_skyfandomcom-20200213-history
Xiao Xie/Worlds Info
Worlds travled # Love O2O Energy /qi etc * vindictiveness Vindictiveness ( Dou Qi ) Skill Ranking # Huang (Yellow): This is the first rank skill class and within each skill there is a further subclass as low/mid/high. # Xuan (Black): This is the second rank skill category. # Di (Earth): This is the third rank skill class. # Tian (Heaven): This is the fourth rank skill class, it is the highest and most powerful skill class and as with each skill class there is a further subclass as low/mid/high. https://battle-through-the-heavens.wikia.com/wiki/Ranking%7CDou Qi Status Ranking #Dou Disciple (vindictive stage) #Dou Zhe - Dou Practitioner (star fighters) #Dou Shi - Dou Master (Samsung fighters) #Da Dou Shi - Dou Grand Master ( big fighters) #Dou Ling - Dou Spirit (fighting spirits) #Peak-Dou Wang - Dou King (fighting kings) #Dou Huang - Dou Emperor (fighting star,) #Dou Zong - Dou Ancestor (fighting sects) #Dou Zun - Dou Venerate (fighting respects, ) #Dou Sheng - Dou Saint (extraordinary sacred sacred realm ) #Dou Di - Dou God (legendary realm of the fighting)　　 Alchemist (Receptarier) Ranking 1st Stage (Grade) -10th Stage (Grade) (Low-Mid-High) . Essence Flame (Heavenly Flame) Ranking There are currently 23 known Essence Flames, each equally as wild and explosive. # Steep Hut Ancient Emperor Flame # Ethereal Swallowing Flame (Novel: Nihility Devouring Flame) # Purifying Lotus Demon Flame # Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame # Living Spirits Flame # Eight Waste Destruction Flame # - Nine Eerie Golden Ancestor Flame # Red Lotus Flame # Three Thousand Star Fire Flame (Novel: Three Thousand Burning Flame) # LNine Eerie Wind Flame # Chilling Bone Flame (Ice and fire in a single body) # Nine Thunder Dragon Flame (Novel: Nine Dragon Lightning Flame) # Turtle Spirit Earthly Flame # Fallen Heart Flame # Heart of the Sea Flame # Flaming Cloud Water Flame # Volcanic Stone Muslim Flame # Anger of Mother and Father Flame # Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame (Born in the deepest parts of the earth) Green Lotus Core Flame in the novel. # Dragon Phoenix Flame # Six Way Reincarnation Flame # Ten Thousand Beast Flame # Xuan Yellow Flame Soul Ranking There are 4 rankings for souls power: * Normal/Mortal: Ranging from 1st to 7th ranked Receptairiers * Spirit: 8th ranked Receptariers * Tian (Heaven): Divided into 3 stages first, after and full. This is the level of 9th ranked Receptairier, at the peak Tian level, it could span for 10 thousand of miles, also in this stage, the soul can become solid as strong as the body so instead of one Xiao Yan for example, there is now 4 * Emperor level: Can span for hundred thousands of miles. Achieving Di stage however is easier than making a Di Rank Pill or becoming a Dou Di. Magical Beast Ranking Magical Beasts are ranked from 1 to 10, with 10 being the most powerful. There is no star ranking among the Magical Beasts. When a Magical Beast advances to the 5th rank they become able to speak human language, when they advance to the 6th or 7th rank they are able to change into human form in order to accelerate their Dou Qi Training. Rank 1 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Zhe - Dou Practitioner Rank 2 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Shi - Dou Master Rank 3 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Da Dou Shi - Dou Grand Master Rank 4 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Ling - Dou Spirit Rank 5 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Wang - Dou King Rank 6 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Huang - Dou Emperor Rank 7 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Zong - Dou Ancestor Rank 8 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Zun - Dou Venerate Rank 9 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Sheng - Dou Saint Rank 10 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Di - Dou God